


【江户幕府时代AU】【竹村 x 女V】繁花 Blossom

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe-The Edo Period, F/M, Samurai! Takemura and Fox Spirit! V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 又一次Relic故障，V陷入了昏迷。她做了一个奇怪的梦，梦到她和竹村五郎来到了日本江户时期
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 9





	【江户幕府时代AU】【竹村 x 女V】繁花 Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> *我的日本历史知识有限，文里有大量瞎编设定，请见谅
> 
> *玛丽苏无误，超级雷，OOC⚠️善良小狐妖 x 受伤的武士，同时还是个狗血的前世今生的故事
> 
> *是HE，尝试写小甜饼orz
> 
> *请搭配BGM 「春よ、来い-松任谷由実」食用。听歌点这里

【1】

你在小河边发现了那位受伤的武士。

阳光透过樱花树枝叶的缝隙，在他身上洒下细细密密的金色斑点。他晕倒在河边的草丛里，双眸紧闭，眉头微微蹙起。他未着盔甲，只穿着蓝色的武士常服，身侧别着长短两把刀。点点血迹印上他的上衣，他伤得不是很重，似是因为过度疲劳而昏睡了过去。

看到他的嘴唇有些干裂，你用双手在小河里掬了一些水，小心地凑到他的嘴边。

他醒了过来。因为凑得太近，你被他明若星辰的双眼吓了一跳。

看到你后，他有过一瞬的恍惚与失神，但眼神很快重新变得警惕。“狐妖？”他眯起双眼，充满戒备地上下打量你。你没有答话，微微颔首以示同意。

这时你才发现，他拢于脑后的黑发掺进了些许银丝，左边眉骨处有一道不太明显的疤痕。虽然长居深山的你并没有见过太多人，但你能感觉出，他的样貌在男子里是极为英俊的。

你独自居住在这座临河的小屋中。小时候，一对好心的老夫妇收留了你。他们过世后，你便继承了这座老屋。村子里的人都觉得你是会给人带来厄运的妖怪，从不靠近你的小屋所在的这片河岸，也不准你进入村庄。

受伤的武士想在小屋借住几天，你答应了他的请求。整日与樱花、野兔为伴的你终于看到了一个活生生的人，不免对他有些好奇。进门的时候，你看到武士从腰带上解下长短两把刀，提在右手中。你听收留你的老夫妇说过，到人家中探访时，武士们的这种举动意为对住家的尊重。

你安排武士住进空闲多时的偏房，并为他取来一些干净的白色布条，用来包扎伤口。已是暮色时分，安顿好他后，你去厨房准备食物。不一会儿，你就准备好了白米饭、鲜鱼刺身、味噌汤与腌菜。

叫武士吃饭时，你看到他正在烛光下擦拭两把刀。你带他来到饭桌前，将盛食物的托盘放在桌上，坐在他对面。

武士对你的款待感到有些意外，“这样太麻烦你了……”

“没关系的，你一定很饿了吧？我不想让你等得太久，就做了一些简单的饭菜。”

“竟忘了介绍自己，”武士说，“我是竹村五郎。”

“我是唯【注1】。就一个字，‘唯’。这是收留我的那段老夫妇给我起的名字。”你答。

吃饭时你们聊了很多很多。竹村五郎为你讲了他经历的诬陷、追杀、战斗，你没有想到他这么快便放下了戒心。

你了解到，竹村是效忠于仙台藩大名荒坂三郎的武士。前些天发生了一件匪夷所思的事情，荒坂三郎的二子荒坂赖宣在冲动之下杀死了自己的父亲。当时在场的竹村被荒坂赖宣栽赃，被迫背上杀害荒坂大人的罪名。无奈之下，竹村连夜出逃。他从仙台藩逃至江户城，一路躲避荒坂赖宣派来的追兵。追兵在江户城外截住了他，他杀死了他们，自己也受了伤。走到你的小屋附近时，他因体力不支晕倒在了河边。

这便是全部的故事。血雨腥风，你听时都觉得惊心动魄，然而你面前的武士讲述时却云淡风轻。是因为经历过太多厮杀与背叛，才会对生死这样置之度外么？你心想。

听了竹村的故事后，你有了一个疑问，“我想你来到江户，是因为一个重要的使命？”顿了顿，你接着说，“如果你只想逃命，完全可以选择更北边的山区，没必要大老远地来到江户。”

“你猜得不错，”竹村点头道，“我来到江户，是来找一位重要的目击证人。三郎大人遇害时他也在场，如果我能找到他，带他回仙台藩，就能洗清我身上这莫须有的罪名。”

吃完饭后，你们回了各自的房间。这一夜就这样过去。

【2】

黎明时分，竹村离开了小屋。临行前他告诉你，他要去江户城追寻那位目击证人的踪迹。

青山苍翠，樱花飞舞，河岸边的这片空地和之前没有什么不同，但似乎又有什么变得不一样了。竹村走后，你忍不住想象，他在今天的搜寻中会遭遇怎样的战斗。你有些担心，晚些又会看到他满身是血地回来。

好在他今天并没有受伤。夕阳快要沉至群山之下时，他回到了你的小屋。他的面容还很严肃，但你能看出，他眉眼间似有隐隐笑意。你出门迎接他，他说，他找到了那位目击证人。明天他就会启程，带目击证人回到荒坂三郎在仙台藩的封地。

你向他颔首微笑，却感到一种难言的失落。素昧平生的人如漂于水上的浮萍，一瞬相遇时可以抱团取暖，终究躲不过分离的结局。更何况他是荒坂大名麾下的武士，责任与忠诚已为他打下永恒的烙印，使得他注定不能如流云一般自由自在。

如昨天一样，你再次为竹村准备饭菜。吃饭时，与他相对而坐，你有了一种从未有过的感觉。你不禁想象，与他分享这种平淡又宁静的日子，会是什么样子。

满月升至中天，准备入睡时，你听到门外传来空灵清脆的笛声。披上外衣，走到房门口，你看到是竹村在吹一支尺八。

他立在月华的清辉之下，袅袅余音同山中雾气一起，令他的身影显得缥缈。

你靠在小屋的门廊上，“你想家了吗？”

笛声戛然而止，竹村五郎转身抬眸，“你似乎有体察人心的天赋。”

“我听不出这支曲子的名字，但能听懂曲调中的情绪。”你没有想到，除了长短两把武士刀外，他还随身带着乐器。

你走到他身边。微风吹过，片片花瓣飘落在你们肩头。竹村告诉你，他的父母、兄弟姐妹在多年前的一场传染病中离世，家中只有他幸存了下来。他原本的家就在东南方不远处，然而记忆中的老屋早已破败不堪，“家”对于他已成了一个陌生的概念。

“一起赏月吗？”你指向身侧的樱花树。竹村点头应允，你们坐在落满花瓣的空地上。

“荒坂三郎大人是个什么样的人？”你问。

竹村望向高悬夜空的圆月，“荒坂大人文武双全，非常强大。”轻叹口气，他接着说，“更重要的是，他对我就像父亲一样。德川将军要求大名的家眷必须留在江户，荒坂大人便时常来江户探望家人。有次来江户探亲时，荒坂大人在街头发现了我。那时我刚失去家人不久，他把我带回了仙台藩的封地。我在那里学习了剑术、马术、射箭，还有兵法、文章等文艺，最终成为了效忠荒坂大人的武士。”

你轻抚他的手臂，“失去了这么重要的人，你一定很难过吧。”

竹村自嘲一笑，“作为武士，我从小便被训练观看处决犯人的场景，自己也受过差点要命的重伤，对生死早就看淡了。”

月亮沉得更低了一些，樱花树在月光的霜华中洒下更浓重的阴影。你将头埋在膝间，小声说道，“知道我是狐妖后，你不感觉惊讶或者害怕吗？这里的很多人都想杀掉我。”

“你救我时，便用行动证明了你的善良，”他也看向地面，“当武士这些年来，我见过太多丑恶，认识到了人心是多么复杂。和你在一起时感到久违地放松，就像回到了小时候，一切都很简单。”

月光凉薄，似有鳞片漂浮的河面闪着幽冷的光晕，一阵风吹过，那些光又扑扑簌簌地灭了。你们很久都没有说话，似是沉溺在了各自的回忆中。你看向竹村，主动打破沉默，“你给我讲个关于月亮的故事吧？”

他讲了一个名为“法轮寺之月【注2】”的故事。故事情节并不复杂，一位叫斋藤泷口时赖的武士爱上了名为横笛的侍女，却遭到了父亲反对。无奈之下，泷口出家为僧，弃离浮世，遁入嵯峨山。泷口的绝情令横笛伤心不已，她在满月之夜登上嵯峨山，想要一问究竟。知道是横笛来了，泷口故意避而不见。不久之后，绝望的横笛也出家为尼，在孤寂困苦中含恨而终。

“真是一个凄美又矛盾的故事啊，”你评价道，“我觉得泷口是个懦弱的人，没有远赴嵯峨山看望他的横笛那样勇敢。”摇了摇头，你接着说，“他自以为成全了责任与名节，但却卑鄙地逃避了感情，辜负了横笛的一片心意。”

“是啊，”竹村认同了你的看法，“我也觉得泷口很软弱，他本可以通过更好的方式处理与横笛的感情。即使最终成为了得道高僧，他也会在痛苦中度过余生吧。”黯淡的月光中，他的双眸明亮如繁星。

你看向他，嘴唇动了动，却什么也没有说出口。你本想问他，如果他爱上一个不该爱的人，是会逃避这段感情，还是想办法在一起？

你们还聊了很久，直到月亮隐入群山之后，星轨在夜空中划出银色的弧线。你的眼皮越来越沉，声音越来越小——

你睡了过去，靠着他的肩。

【3】

你被无边无际的温暖包围，仿佛置身夏日午后的海水中。看到自己靠在竹村的肩上，你瞬间清醒了过来。

跳出他的怀抱，你的动作惊醒了他。你看到他的眸中似有失望之意。难道他也希望这个夜更长一些，让你们有更多时间从彼此身上汲取温暖？你不敢想。

竹村站了起来，望向远处披着晨曦的村庄，“我要走了。那位目击证人还在江户城里等我，我们今天就会动身去仙台藩。”

你点头道，“我明白的，我知道你想快些洗清冤屈，重回荒坂大人的封地。”你本想朝他笑一笑，却不自觉地流下了眼泪。

“你不会回到这里了吧？”你抬眼望向竹村。

眼前人俯身抱住了你，“复仇与正名的事情是很紧急，但处理完这一切后，我一定会回来找你。”他的语气坚定。

“五郎，如果你无法实现一个女孩的愿望，就不要对她承诺。”你闭上眼睛，抱住他的背。

“狐狸的老巢在村里第五根竹子旁边，晚上他会跑出去捕猎，”他轻吻你的额头，“他去酒馆痛饮了一番，然后跑到樱花树的树荫底下，一边休息，一边等你。”

你们恋恋不舍地分开。一阵风吹过，屋檐上有樱花飘零。花影摇曳，仿佛在洒满阳光的空地上铺了一层粉沙。你伸手摘下一朵花，递给身旁的武士。

他接过那朵花，别在上衣的交领前襟上。认真地向你行礼后，他沐浴着晨曦离去。

“五郎，希望你永远记得这里的樱花。” 你目送他渐行渐远，直到消失在清晨的雾气中。

* * *

“V！你还好吗？看着我，V！”

你的眼前一片漆黑。恍惚中，你听到一个熟悉的声音。

思绪回笼，你看到你躺在一棵夜之城里很常见的电子“樱花树”下——淡粉色的霓虹灯花瓣装点着合成材料做成的树枝，晚上看起来倒也有几分以假乱真的味道。

“你醒了，V……”竹村扶着你坐起来，让你以一个更舒服的姿势靠在他怀里。

“靠，头好疼啊，这该死的芯片又出问题了！”你想起了一切。你和竹村在日本街逛街时，Relic芯片突然故障，你又晕了过去。

“需要送你去义体医生那里看看吗？”竹村关切地问。

你摆摆手，“不用去老维那里了，Relic是什么样子你又不是不知道。治不好，我也暂时死不了。”你看向竹村，“我昏迷了多久？”

“一分钟。”

想了想脑海里闪过的那些画面，斟酌片刻后，你开口道，“五郎，刚才昏迷的时候，我做了一个奇怪的梦。”

竹村挑眉，“梦？”

善良的狐妖在河边救下受伤的武士，她将武士带回了自己的家。武士养好伤离开时，约定他们还会再见面。你给竹村讲了这个梦，只是没有提，梦里那个武士的名字和相貌都与他一模一样。你大致明白，Relic刚才似乎让你经历了某种类似于“前世今生”的体验。

“这个梦就这样结束了吗？我很好奇，狐妖有没有等到那位受伤的武士。”竹村听得很认真。

Relic故障带来的晕眩感已经完全消失，你站了起来，戳了戳竹村的前胸，“狐狸当然等到武士了，他就在我身边啊。”

你微微踮脚，吻住他的唇。搂住他的脖子时，你的手臂被他的义体硌得有些痛。金属制成的义体冰冷，两颗靠近的心却炽热无比。

“在梦里是那个小狐妖的时候，我就想和武士远走高飞，去多远的地方都可以。”你笑着说，“这个愿望算是实现了，是一个结局圆满的故事呢。”

“等这些事情都结束了，我带你去我的家乡，看真正的樱花，”竹村的吻落在你的额头，“我保证。”

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】游戏里女主是V，这里取谐音，我选了“唯”作为她的名字
> 
> 【注2】这个故事出自《平家物语》第十卷，“八、横笛”这章。日本江户时代末期的浮世绘师月冈芳年曾根据这个故事创作过一幅作品，名为『法輪寺乃月 横笛』（1890年）


End file.
